


Poległy syn

by ofermod



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Translation, media fic, translation into Polish, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapitan Ameryka 3: Poległy syn<i>to amerykański film o superbohaterach z 2016 roku oparty na przygodach Kapitana Ameryki, postaci z komiksów Marvela. Film wyprodukowało Marvel Studios, a dystrybutorem jest Paramount Pictures.</i></p><p>*</p><p><span class="u">thebestpartofme</span>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>STEVE/BUCKY TO KANON</p>
  <p>POWTARZAM</p>
  <p>STUCKY TO KANON</p>
  <p>TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA</p>
</blockquote><br/><span class="small">#STUCKY #CAP 3 SPOILERS #JA NAWET NIE #SZYBKO BIEGNIJCIE OBEJRZEĆ</span><p> <b>21 392 notki</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Poległy syn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fallen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501648) by [whitefang (radialarch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang). 



> Od tłumaczki:  
> Podziękowania i uściski za betę i pomoc w researchu dla [lemonison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonison) ♥  
> Shoutout do [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmho) za pomoc z tytułem :)  
> Jako, że wybór polskiej wersji językowej w LiveJournalu niewiele zmienia, od razu spieszę z wyjaśnieniem, że nieprzetłumaczone elementy dyskusji z LJ mają na celu oddanie autentyczności :)  
> Formatowanie fika jest dokładnie takie, jak w tekście oryginalnym.  
> Od autorki:  
> Podziękowania dla [Sary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices), [beardsley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley) i licznych anonimowych pomocników.  
> Historia jest całkowicie fikcyjna. Jeśli znajdziesz tu swoje imię/nazwę użytkownika, bardzo przepraszam.

### Work Text:

_Kapitan Ameryka: symbol dla wszystkich_

Nick Jamison

Od samego początku Kapitan Ameryka — od pseudonimu po mundur — był postacią reprezentującą Amerykę. Pod koniec II wojny światowej — dosłownie — dał Hitlerowi po gębie; nie działał na żadnym z wojennych frontów, ale na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych.

W dodatku niebieskooki i jasnowłosy Steve Rogers — pozwolę sobie dodać, że stworzony przez dwóch artystów pochodzenia żydowskiego — jest synem imigrantów z Irlandii. Jego pochodzenie jest tu kluczowe: w kraju imigrantów Kapitan Ameryka to jeden z nas.

Marvel konsekwentnie ukazywał Kapitana Amerykę jako uosobienie najlepszych amerykańskich cech. Kapitan nigdy nie brał udziału w czerwonej panice — Burnside i Monroe to przykłady tego, co serum robiło ze złych ludzi. Oprócz tego Steve Rogers nie boi się zrzec tytułu Kapitana Ameryki, jeśli tylko alias zaczyna się źle kojarzyć — patrz historia o Nomadzie, czy też „Kapitan”. Chce, żeby ten tytuł reprezentował coś dobrego, co można nosić z dumą.

Teraz Marvel idzie o krok dalej. Po tym, jak w latach 70-tych podjęto kwestię rasową w serii _Kapitan Ameryka i Falcon_ , w serii _All-New Captain America_ to Sam Wilson przejmuje tytuł Kapitana Ameryki. To wielkie święto — po wielu latach przekonywania Afroamerykanów, że Kapitan Ameryka reprezentuje również ich, dożyliśmy wreszcie czasów, kiedy stało się to rzeczywistością.

I, jak podają nasze źródła, Kinowe Uniwersum Marvela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) jest gotowe na to samo. _Kapitan Ameryka 3: Poległy syn_ to odważny krok, w którym Kapitan Ameryka stanie się częścią kolejnej mniejszości.

Szykuj się, świecie: aryjski wzór doskonałości Hitlera już nie jest jedynym archetypem.

•

**steve-rogers-is-bi**

> Kapitan Ameryka stanie się częścią kolejnej mniejszości. (x)

LUDZIE

NIEHETERO NIEHETERO

#powietrza #bi steve rogers #spojlery do kapitana 3

**15 788 notek**

•

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:13 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Co myślicie o tym artykule? http://omega-level.com/2016/03/12/kapitan-ameryka-symbol-dla-wszystkich.html

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 11 comments

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Tumblr ześwirował, że Kapitan nie będzie hetero, wydaje się trochę zbyt optymistyczne.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 4 comments

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:22 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

na  
Lol przecież to tumblr, oczywiście, że widzą wszystko w tęczowych barwach (he he).

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 07:03 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Śmiechłam.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:33 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Tak szczerze to bardzo bym chciała, żeby Marvel to zrobił, ale trochę w to nie wierzę. Po prostu nie widzę tego w filmie akcji, którym przecież jest Kapitan 3 (i pewnie zarobią na tym filmie sporo kasy).

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:42 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

da

Tak, zgadzam się. No i, co tak właściwie znaczy „niehetero”? Kap cmoknie się z kolesiem? Kap poderwie kolesia? Kap jest trans?

....chwila, to ostatnie to bardzo chcę zobaczyć.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:17 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Myślałam, że w chodziło im, że Sam!Cap będzie też w MCU? Co do tego - TAK POPROSZĘ.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 5 comments

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:20 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt  
W artykule było „częścią kolejnej mniejszości”, a o Sam!Capie wspomnieli wcześniej?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:29 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

DA Niee, to brzmi, jakby chodziło o to, że Kapitan Ameryka będzie czarny i częścią innej mniejszości oprócz tego.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 3 comments

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:41 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA  
Rzecz w tym, że _nie pasuje_ już zbyt wiele innych mniejszości, jeśli to nie Sam!Cap. Chyba, że dadzą w Kapie 3 nową postać, która przejmie tytuł. Ale to by było znikąd i niekonsekwentne z kierunkiem, jaki obrali w filmach o Kapitanie.

EJ EJ ALE CO JEŚLI TO SHARON.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 comments

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 07:19 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

KRÓLESTWO ZA TEN HEADCANON.

/Fanka Sharon

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Wątek marvelowy - Kapitan 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 07:25 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Ale czy o kobietach tak właściwie można powiedzieć, że są „mniejszością”?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

•

**bucksteve**

JEST JUŻ TRAILER DO KAPITANA 3 I JEST Z A J E B I S T Y

#kap 3 #przytulmy bucky’ego

**9,261 notek**

•

_10 powodów, żeby obejrzeć Kapitana Amerykę 3: Poległy syn_

Sam Harper

1\. To najbardziej "ludzki" film o superbohaterach, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. (A widziałam ich całą masę.)

2\. Jest piękny. Serio — choreografia scen walki, kinematografia — zapierają dech.

3\. Jedna scena w szczególności łączy oba powyższe punkty i gwarantuję, że nikt — dosłownie NIKT — się jej nie spodziewa. 

Czytaj dalej

•

**thebestpartofme**

STEVE/BUCKY TO KANON

POWTARZAM

STUCKY TO KANON

TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA

#STUCKY #SPOJLERY DO KAPITANA 3 #JA NAWET NIE #SZYBKO BIEGNIJCIE OBEJRZEĆ

**21 392 notek**

•

**KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:14 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

UWAGA SPOILERY.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 9 comments

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Boop, podbijam wątek.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NIE WIERZĘ, ŻE TO ZROBILI.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 7 comments

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:27 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

 _No wiemmmmmmmmmmm._. Dosłownie musiałam się szczypać w kinie, bo myślałam, że śnię.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 6 comments

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:39 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Rzuć ktoś spojlerem? Jestem ze Stanów.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 3 comments

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:42 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt

Steve i Bucky się pocałowali. W sensie, w usta, ich usta się dotknęły.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 comments

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:47 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA

...żartujesz sobie

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:53 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt

Nie żartuję, googluj, jak nie wierzysz. Na tumblr chyba już trwa dzika impreza.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:40 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

AYRT

TAK. Boże jestem taka szczęśliwa, chyba pójdę do kina jeszcze dziesięć razy.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: KTO WIDZIAŁ JUŻ KAPITANA 3**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:49 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Ta scena już jest na YT  
http://youtu.be/-3yqbaW1WUc

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

•

**bluebaker**

Ok, siedziałem cicho, kiedy zrobili z Bucky’ego najlepszego kumpla Steve’a — nie popsuli wątku Zimowego Żołnierza, ale to są jakieś jaja.

Czy tam ktoś w ogóle czyta komiksy czy zamierzają przerabiać wszystkich na homo bez powodu?

#Kapitan ameryka #marvel 616 #walcie się russo

 **214 notek**

•

**fire-and-ink**

Lmao czyli bracia russo dobrze wiedzieli że seb świetnie wygląda jak całuje się kolesiami i przy tym zalewa się łzami

#spojlery do kapa 3

**1 729 notek**

•

**bucksteve** zreblogował(a) to od **bucksteve**

bucksteve:

> po co dawać sebastianowi rolę, jeśli nie będzie smutno i gejowsko

EJ

WY

#nie mogę ze śmiechu #jak mogliśmy tego nie przewidzieć #kap 3

**4 522 notek**

•

 **Q** : Jest z nami Sebastian Stan, filmowy Bucky Barnes, znany też jako Zimowy Żołnierz w filmach o Kapitanie Ameryce. Witamy i dziękujemy za przybycie.

 **Stan** : Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

 **Q** : Jesteśmy już po premierze Kapitana Ameryki 3 — i wow, nie spodziewałam się tego.

 **Stan** [ze śmiechem]: Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał.

 **Q** : Ale czy _ty_ wiedziałeś? Kiedy dostałeś tę rolę, czy wiedziałeś, że, że wprowadzisz wątek romantyczny dla Kapitana Ameryki?

 **Stan** : Nie, nie, nie wiedziałem, to nie było tak, że ktoś do mnie podszedł i powiedział: „hej, a tak w ogóle to Bucky i Steve są w sobie zakochani”. Wiesz, jak to Marvel. Nie powiedzieli mi, że będę w Kapitanie 2, kiedy kręciliśmy pierwszy film, wiesz, jak to działa.

 **Q** : Rozumiem. Czyli nie miałeś pojęcia dopóki nie dostałeś scenariusza —

 **Stan** : Znaczy nie do końca. To trochę zabawne, bo od początku grałem to jako romans—

 **Q** : Słucham?

 **Stan** [ze śmiechem]: Po prostu tak widziałem tę postać. Kiedy przeczytałem scenariusz do „Pierwszego starcia”, pierwszego filmu, od razu uderzyła mnie lojalność i, i miłość, którą ten chłopak darzył swojego kapitana, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zawsze gdzieś to było w tej postaci, w tym, jak go grałem — oto Bucky, jest gejem i mamy rok 1940 — ta postać nie miała łatwo i to było częścią jego tożsamości.

 **Q** : Wow, wow. Czyli cię to nie zdziwiło.

 **Stan** : Och nie, byłem bardzo zdziwiony. To znaczy, jedna rzecz to mieć jakieś wyobrażenie o swojej postaci, ale nie spodziewałem się — nie sądziłem, że będzie to w ogóle poruszone.

 **Q** : No pewnie. Ameryka chyba też się tego nie spodziewała. Znaczy, premiera była dopiero wczoraj, a już słyszy się o próbach bojkotu tego filmu, że jest niestosowny, że to nie film dla młodzieży — czy to była dobra decyzja? Czy świat jest gotowy na Kapitana Amerykę, który jest gejem?

 **Stan** : Nie— nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było właściwe pytanie. Znaczy, na to pytanie akurat jeszcze długo nie dostaniesz odpowiedzi. Marvel ma pewną wizję i chce opowiedzieć konkretną historię, a to akurat było jej częścią. Pytanie brzmi raczej: czy tę historię da się kupić? Czy jest wiarygodna, czy nie jest przesadzona? Osobiście uważam, że jest bardzo dobrze napisana. To znaczy, jest sobie Steve. Steve ma przyjaciela, którego potem traci, a potem znów się spotykają i w tym czasie Steve coś się o sobie dowiaduje i w dodatku znajduje dość odwagi, żeby coś z tymi uczuciami zrobić. To bardzo uniwersalna historia.

•

**queersoldier**

> To trochę zabawne, bo od początku grałem to jako romans - Sebastian Stan

Ja pierdolę. Czyli każdy gif, na który reagowaliśmy „wow, ale gejoza”...?

KANON.

#nie mogę po prostu się trzęsę #mądra zagrywka Marvel #Sebastian Stan #Kap 3

**7 592 notki**

•

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 04:32 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Mój ship to kanon! :D :D

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 8 comments

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 04:51 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Steve/Bucky? Super nie?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 7 comments

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 04:53 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

YYY.  
Jeszcze nie wszędzie grają Kapitana 3, tagujcie swoje spoilery.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 6 comments

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:01 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Gratulujemy kompletnego nieogaru.  
Gdzieś Ty była cały czas? Wszystkie newsy o Kapitanie 3 o tym były.

(A szkoda, bo chciałabym, żeby więcej recenzji skupiało się na tym, jak dobry jest ten film, a nie tylko na scenie pocałunku.)

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 5 comments

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:04 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt

Nie czytam recenzji, bo nie chcę spoilerów, szkurwa no. A tu takie coś w kompletnie niezwiązanym wątku. Dzięki.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 3 comments

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:07 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

AYRT  
Sorry za to, ale na kink memie nie da się oznaczać trigerów. Może wyloguj się stąd aż nie obejrzysz filmu, idk.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:18 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA  
A Amerykanie to wcale nas nie spoilują.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:22 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Serio? Pojazd na kraje w _tym wątku_?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Tutaj tylko same miłe rzeczy**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:17 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA

Ludzie, kto chce pogadać o czymś innym niż Steve/Bucky.

NP. ROZWÓJ POSTACI U FURY’EGO BYŁ FANTASTYCZNY. Uwielbiam, jak bez ogródek obsmarowali Tarczę: że byli niebezpieczni, że nie starczą dobre intencje, że ze wszystkiego trzeba się rozliczyć. Świetna robota, panowie Russo.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

•

**jrdowney**

co za bzdura

steve & tony są w komiksach małżeństwem i w filmie był też rdj, co do chuja

#marvel 616 #mcu

**1 389 notek**

•

**fire-and-ink** zreblogował(a) to od **ohsebastian**

> #ALE TEN POCAŁUNEK #POMÓWMY O POCAŁUNKU #jak na początku steve dotyka bucky’ego a on jest cały przestraszony #zamiera i nie reaguje cały w strachu #i nawet kiedy steve go całuje przez ułamek sekundy niedowierza temu co się dzieje #nie rusza się jakby nie oddychał #i wtedy powoli do niego dociera że tak steve go kocha #i dokładnie w tym momencie tuli się do steve’a #kładzie głowę na dłoniach steve’a i całym ciałem się o niego opiera #nie mogę jestem cała zaryczana #daj mu ktoś oskara (tagi ohsebastian)

#oskonały komentarz #spojlery do kapa 3

**32 867 notek**

•

**falconer**

tak tylko przypominam że w kapitanie 2 steve & sam dosłownie spotkali się po raz pierwszy w scenie, którą mainstreamowe media nazwałyby „przesłodką”

ale nie to dwóch białych kolesi musi być razem

#wank dla ts

**2 506 notek**

•

**ohsebastian** zreblogował(a) to od **fire-and-ink**

> #patrzcie jak bucky przyciąga do siebie steve’a z powrotem #z taką desperacją jakby się bał że zaraz go straci #a jego oczy są pełne przerażenia #kiedy całuje steve’a po raz drugi nie ma w tym nic romantycznego #trzyma steve’a jakby świat miał się skończyć (tagi what-good-is-there)

#najleprze w tym jest to że #bucky przyciąga steve’a swoją /metalową ręką/ #no i ta ręka była jak broń i coś czego wszyscy się tak długo bali #ale tu wyraża tylko miłość #i bucky wcześniej siał nią tylko zniszczenie #ale steve zawsze wyciąga z niego wszytko co dobre #są dla siebie tym co W NICH NAJLEPSZE #a to dopiero początek #bucky dopiero zaczyna odzyskiwać swoje ciało i umysł #dzięki miłości do steve’a #czas mi umierać #f: kapitan ameryka #otp: jesteś tym co we mnie najlepsze

**45 295 notek**

•

**queersoldier** zreblogował(a) to od **what-good-is-there**

what-good-is-there:

> okej, więc ostatnio miałam mieszane uczucia na temat sukcesu kapitana 3
> 
> no bo z jednej strony, to jest takie fantastyczne, że mamy przedstawienie... chciałoby się nazwać: niewymuszonej homoseksualności? chodzi mi że nie robią w filmie szumu z samego faktu że ci kolesie są niehetero (bi?), nie ma gejowskiego angstu i aż miło patrzeć na tak przedstawioną relację homoseksualną.
> 
> z drugiej strony media skupiają się na tym pocałunku aż do obrzydzenia i traktują to z jakąś dziką podnietą no i po prostu no. czy kapitan 3 pobiłby te rekordy kasowe bez sceny pocałunku, bez całej tej kontrowersji? jako osoba nie hetero cały czas mam wrażenie, że robią ze mnie — sensację, niemalże, że moja nieheteroseksualność jest traktowana jako chwyt marketingowy.
> 
> ludzie związani z tym filmem są hetero (o ile nam wiadomo, no ale.) i to mnie trochę wnerwia że czerpią korzyści z homoseksualizmu bez konieczności znoszenia całego z nim związanego bagażu. ugh, nawet nie wiem już co właściwie chce przez to powiedzieć. /rozkłada ręce

Trzeba spojrzeć na obie strony medalu, ale dobrze myślisz, tylko mieszasz kilka rzeczy i stąd ta frustracja.

Sam film? Fenomenalny. Mamy ten piękny gejowski związek, który ewoluował przez trzy filmy i który jest traktowany zupełnie normalnie, jest całkowicie OK. Którykolwiek z nich mógłby być kobietą i kompletnie nic nie trzeba by w scenariuszu zmieniać. _To właśnie takiej reprezentacji chcemy._. Wielki plus dla braci Russo za to, serio. (To całkowicie podważa status Kapitana jako stereotypowego symbolu męskości, ale to materiał na inny post.)

Media to zupełnie inna kwestia i masz rację, wokół filmu zrobiła się taka atmosfera w stylu „popatrz na to kuriozum”, co mnie szczerze mówiąc też wnerwia. Gejowskie filmy to żadna nowość, idźcie obejrzeć Brokeback albo coś, jezu. Ale to już wynika z tego, jakie jest społeczeństwo, które nas otacza. Bracia Russo nie nakręcili tego filmu żeby zdzierać z ludzi LGBTQ+ — jeśli już to było dla nich spore ryzyko (i DZIĘKI ZA TO, że Marvel im na to pozwolił, no kurde no). Wiem, że masa kin nie wyświetla Kapitana 3 przez ten pocałunek i bojkoty cały czas trwają, więc fakt, że film przynosi nadal zyski i zanosi się na największy sukces kasowy w historii kina dość podnosi na duchu. Znaczy to tyle, że ludzie są gotowi oglądać tego typu rzeczy i je akceptują, wiesz?

A teraz proszę mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest mój film z Czarną Wdową w roli głównej i wątkiem Hill/Romanov — panie Feige, mam dużo niepotrzebnej mi kasy, którą mogę się tu rzucić.*

*Wierutne kłamstwo, jestem spłukaną studentką magisterki. ALE I TAK BYM WRZUCIŁA W TO CAŁĄ MOJĄ KASĘ.

#meta #what-good-is-there #Kap 3

**6 048 notek**

•

**queersoldier**

> **fire-and-ink** said:
> 
> Poprosimy posta o kapitanie ameryce i pojęciu męskości, wiesz, że chcesz /robisłodkieoczka

Oja od czega mam zacząć.

Wiecie, co te filmy robiły od samego początku? Niszczyły mit supermena, z naciskiem na „mena”. Zwróćcie uwagę, w jaki sposób wprowadzono postać Steve’a Rogersa — w punkcie poborowym do wojska, gdzie natychmiast widzimy, że jest odważny jak diabli („Aż kusi, żeby się nie zaciągać, co nie?” / „Nie”), ale też dosłownie _fizycznie_ niezdolny do służby wojskowej. 

I co robią? Steve wyłania się z maszyny emitującej promienie „Vita” i widzimy już tylko Chrisa „Dorito” Evansa, który jest ostatecznym uosobieniem męskości. Wtedy każą mu tańczyć w spandeksie.

Od momentu, kiedy Kapitan mówi „Nie chcę nikogo zabijać, po prostu nie lubię zbirów”, filmy obalały mit męskości. Oto i Steve, Kapitan Ameryka, mokry sen Hitlera i w dodatku prawiczek. (Chociaż. Kto wie.) To Peggy całuje go pierwsza! Steve dosłownie walczy _tarczą_. Wszystko na temat Steve’a Rogersa to doskonale przemyślany środkowy palec dla całego tego idiotyzmu pt. „jaki powinien być mężczyzna”, to niesamowite.

Mało tego. MAŁO TEGO. W Kapitanie 1 bohater zdobywa dziewczynę. (...No powiedzmy.) Dwa filmy później, całuje się z facetem. PO PROSTU. Pieprzyć stereotyp, że mężczyzni nie hetero nie mogą być męscy, że to, co robisz w sypialni determinuje wszystko, co robisz poza nią. Steve Rogers nie jest hetero, nie był od samego początku, ale cały czas jest _Kapitanem Ameryką_ i za to kocham te filmy tak bardzo, bardzo mocno.

#meta #steve rogers #fire-and-ink

**5 462 notki**

•

 **Q** : Są z nami dzisiaj gwiazdy najnowszego filmu Kapitan Ameryka 3: Poległy syn. Proszę państwa, Chris Evans i Sebastian Stan!

 **Evans** : Dzięki za zaproszenie.

 **Stan** : Tak, fajnie, że możemy tu być.

 **Q** : Kapitan Ameryka 3 okazał się sporym sukcesem kasowym, a zysk z premierowego weekendu to jeden z dziesięciu takich wyników w historii — jak bardzo waszym zdaniem do tego sukcesu przyczyniła się relacja między waszymi bohaterami?

 **Evans** : No jeśli ktoś idzie do kina, żeby popatrzeć, jak całuję się z Sebastianem to będzie rozczarowany. Cała scena trwa ile? Trzydzieści sekund?

 **Stan** [kiwa głową]: Góra minutę.

 **Evans** : Ale myślę, że, że siła relacji między Steve’em i Buckym spodoba się wielu widzom.

 **Stan** : I tak było od samego początku. Nawet w pierwszym i drugim filmie, motywacja Steve’a opiera się głównie na, na jego miłości do Bucky’ego i tutaj nic się nie zmieniło — jedyna zmiana to tyle, że sytuacja jest jednoznacznie romantyczna.

 **Q** : Właśnie — Sebastian, w innym wywiadzie powiedziałeś, że twoim zdaniem Bucky zawsze kochał Steve’a.

 **Stan** [ze śmiechem]: Tak, tak mówiłem.

 **Q** : Chris, czy ty też tak interpretowałeś swoją postać?

 **Evans** : Nie, dla mnie to nie było takie oczywiste. Nie wiem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że— [pauza] Nie wiem. Ale to nie było, nie było dla mnie aż takim zaskoczeniem, kiedy przeczytałem scenariusz, to było bardziej na zasadzie „och, to ma sens”.

 **Q** : Jakie to uczucie musieć całować się z kimś do kamery?

 **Stan** : Och, to takie, to było — wiesz, to zabawne, bo wiele razy miałem taką rolę, że całowałem się z facetami, ale to Chris był taki swobodny, był taki w porządku, że — sprawił, że nie było wcale trudno.

 **Evans** : Tak, ludzie robią z tego nie wiadomo co, ale tak naprawdę to idzie tu tylko o wzajemne zaufanie i samą historię, a ja ufam, ufam Sebastianowi. Anthony i Joe [Russo] bardzo naturalnie to zaplanowali.

•

**chrisbastian**

> It was Chris był taki swobodny, był taki w porządku, że — sprawił, że nie było wcale trudno.

pewnie, seb, pewnie, że tak

#evanstan

**73 notki**

•

**Re: Szykujcie folię aluminiową!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:26 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Przez te ostatnie wspólne wywiady Sebstana z Cevansem kończy mi się już folia aluminiowa.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 4 comments

**Re: Szykujcie folię aluminiową!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:31 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Uh, mi też. Ten wywiad, w którym Stan mówi „nie było trudno całować się z Chrisem”? Co to miało być?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 comments

**Re: Szykujcie folię aluminiową!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:34 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA

Co. Masz do tego link?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: Szykujcie folię aluminiową!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:36 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

http://youtu.be/O7ijER-qqbE

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Szykujcie folię aluminiową!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:37 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt  
NO WIEM? To jak na siebie patrzą i to, że Chris wygląda jakby go ręka swędziała, bo chciałby go dotknąć, no po prostu. No jakkkkkkkkkkk.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

•

**rogerevans**

Okej, do wszystkich baraszkujących w tagu Chrisa Evansa, wiecie że nie jest gejem, prawda? O co chodzi z tym całym Evanstanem, oni przecież _pracują razem_.

#Chris Evans #osobiste

**27 notek**

•

 **Q** : Naszym gościem jest dzisiaj Sebastian Stan, witamy i dzięki, że wpadłeś.

 **Stan** : Dzięki za zaproszenie!

 **Q** : Musieli cię pewnie pytać o ten pocałunek —

 **Stan** : Jakiś milion razy, tak.

 **Q** : — ale muszę spytać: jak się pracowało nad całym filmem, wiedząc, że będziecie kręcić taką scenę?

 **Stan** : No cóż — nie myślałem o tym za dużo, to była jedna z tysiąca rzeczy, wiesz? Ciężko pracowałem, żeby wcielić się w tę postać, a to była tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, ten pocałunek — nie myślałem o tym dużo.

 **Q** : Czyli nie denerwowałeś się, jak to będzie, pracować teraz z Chrisem, nic a nic?

 **Stan** : Czy się denerwowałem— [ze śmiechem] Nie, Chris jest fantastyczny, to nie było — wiesz, na planie wczuwamy się w nasze postaci i nie mamy czasu myśleć o — i między ujęciami Chris był przeuroczy, wiesz, żartował i ogólnie był rozkoszny— [ze śmiechem] było bardzo miło.

•

**chrisbastian**

> Chris był przeuroczy, wiesz, żartował i ogólnie był rozkoszny— było bardzo miło.

ja nawet nie

#evanstan #najprawdziwsza prawda

**492 notki**

•

**thesweetestkid**

Ten wywiad. Ten. Wywiad.

To koniec, piszę zza grobu. Wstąpiłam na niebiosa.

#jak to miał się denerwować #Seb pewnie teraz całuje się z Chrisem

**18 notek**

•

1 - 20 of 4529 Works in Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan

•

**end-of-the-line**

Okej ludziska, więc zauważyłam, że fandom Evanstana się powiększa z każdym kolejnym wywiadem, w którym Seb rozpływa się nad Chrisem. I super, ten fandom jest świetny i pełno tu ludzi z nieskończonymi pokładami kreatywnej energii, a ja się bardzo cieszę, że tu wszyscy jesteście!

Ale chciałabym przypomnieć o ryzykach związanych z fandomem RPF, który przecież obraca się wokół _fikcji_ pisanej o prawdziwych ludziach. Bardzo łatwo sobie zacząć myśleć „na sto pro się pieprzą” (w o w, tak łatwo), ale pamiętajmy też, że to są prawdziwi ludzie, którzy mają własne życia, bo tylko to nas odróżnia od tych spiskowców w czapkach z folii aluminiowej na spn_gossip.

No bo serio.

#evanstan #meta #hannah mówi #sorry ale nie daje mi to spokoju #nie mam pojęcia czy to ma jakiś sens

**3 721 notek**

•

**end-of-the-line**

> **chrisbastian** powiedział(a):
> 
> hannah, uwielbiam twoje przemyślenia. no i pewnie że shipuję evanstana (wystarczy wejść na mojego bloga) ale cała ta konspira mnie niepokoi. ci dwaj to moje słoneczka, ale chyba musi im to trochę przeszkadzać, nie?

Tak, tak i o to się najbardziej boję, że im większy ten fandom, tym większe ryzyko, że ktoś w końcu _coś powie_ no i to po prostu. Boże. Myślę, że jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to nie okazać braku szacunku no i serio niech NIKT ICH NIE PYTA O COMIC CON, PROSZĘ.

#evanstan #hannah odpowiada

**8 notek**

•

**fire-and-ink**

omg omg na blurayu kapitana 3 jest jeszcze więcej scen steve/bucky

UDOMOWIENI SUPER-ŻOŁNIERZE PRZYŚLIJCIE POMOC

#ka:ps #stevebucky #jak mogli to wyciąć #płaczę od 3 lat

**22 486 notek**

•

**chrisbastian**

tu macie komentarz audio do Kapitana 3, ludzie musicie to przesłuchać. seb i chris. taka chemia. oja.

#evanstan #dosłownie tarzalam się po podłodze jak tego słuchałam #najsłodsza para roku 2016

**603 notki**

•

_Czy świat jest gotowy na Kapitana Amerykę – geja?_

Kate Stranton

Od premiery filmu _Kapitan Ameryka 3: Poległy syn_ wszyscy zwariowali na punkcie gorącego pocałunku Steve’a Rogersa, tytułowego Kapitana Ameryki z jego najlepszym przyjacielem Buckym Barnesem, który bywał też zabójcą z wypranym mózgiem, czyli Zimowym Żołnierzem. Film zebrał mieszane recenzje, niektóre chwaliły romantyczną scenę za „uczłowieczenie tego gatunku”, a inne potępiały ją za „pogoń za sensacją, która jest antytetyczna dla postaci Kapitana Ameryki”.

Podczas gdy w całym kraju roi się od bojkotów, sprzedaż biletów wcale nie spada: wręcz przeciwnie, film zarobił około 150 milionów dolarów w weekend premiery i bilety dalej świetnie się sprzedają.

Na świecie za to, film nie był tak dobrze odebrany. Wycofanie filmu z kin w Chinach dało się w szczególności odczuć...

Czytaj dalej

•

 **Q** : Sebastian, powiedz nam, jaka była atmosfera na planie? Wszyscy się dobrze dogadywali, jak było?

 **Stan** : Tak, było fajnie, było — wszyscy byli super, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy, na przykład Chris — [pauza] tak, wszyscy jesteśmy profesjonalistami, więc to nie było — [zmieszany] tak.

 **Q** : No i mieliście z Chrisem tę scenę pod koniec filmu, tę z pocałunkiem. Jak się wam ją kręciło?

 **Stan** : No, jesteśmy aktorami, to nasza praca. To znaczy, koniec końców to tylko praca, wiesz. To było — musieliśmy zrobić kilka podejść, wszystko bardzo profesjonalnie i jestem, jestem bardzo dumny z tego, jak to wyszło, chyba widać to uczucie.

 **Q** : Widać, widać.

•

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan,  Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, Film Fic, Pierwsz pocałunek, i drugi i trzeci i…, tłumaczenie za zgodą, translation

„Musieliśmy zrobić kilka podejść. Wszystko bardzo profesjonalnie.” - Sebastian Stan

•

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan,  Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Scarlett Johansson, Samuel L. Jackson, SDCC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tłumaczenie za zgodą

— Nie _tutaj_ — syknął Sebastian.

Chris nie posłuchał i ostrożnie rozpiął Sebastianowi rozporek.

•

**chrisbastian**

czy tylko mi się wydaje że seb nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego w tym ostatnim wywiadzie?

#sebastian stan #zwłaszcza jak wspominał chrisa #i od razu PRZESTAŁ o nim mówić

**42 notki**

•

**Re: Takie rzeczy tylko anonimowo**  
Date: 2016-05-29 10:56 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Zaczynam podejrzewać, że SebStan i CEvans spiknęli się w czasie zdjęć, ale zaraz potem musieli zerwać i stąd te smutne miny teraz.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 5 comments

**Re: Takie rzeczy tylko anonimowo**  
Date: 2016-05-29 11:02 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Jestem pewna, że to przez konieczność utrzymania związku w tajemnicy.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 comments

**Re: Takie rzeczy tylko anonimowo**  
Date: 2016-05-29 11:03 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

...brniecie w to w ogóle.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Takie rzeczy tylko anonimowo**  
Date: 2016-05-29 11:04 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Dude, my się szanujemy, my nie bawimy się w ~zły RPF

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: Takie rzeczy tylko anonimowo**  
Date: 2016-05-30 02:37 am (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Okej jak daleko mam do piekła, jeśli też to widzę?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 comment

**Re: Takie rzeczy tylko anonimowo**  
Date: 2016-05-30 04:09 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt  
No nie?! Robią te smutne minki, nie chcą mówić o sobie nawzajem...

/owija sobie całą głowię folią aluminiową

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

•

**end-of-the-line**

Ha ha ha zaraz koniec wywiadów promujących film, a te ostatnie były wyjątkowo dołujące, więc oczywiście, że potrzebujemy fika o zerwaniu.

~1600 słów, nie było bety.

Czytaj dalej →

#evanstan #hannah pisze #uwaga: kupa angstu

**48 notek**

•

 **Chris Evans** @chrisevans  
mam dość wszystkiego w tej branży

•

  


❤ **59,355 polubień**  
**iamsebastianstan** #dzieńdobryprzystojniaku  
**Zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 8617**  
**marvel_us** o mój boże  
**justfinch** szlag synu  
**chrisbastian** CZY TY TO WIDZISZ @hannah_s  
**denisen** ktoś wczoraj zaliczył numerek...

•

**thesweetestkid**

Czy Sebastian i Chris właśnie

wyszli

z szafy

#hiperwentylacja #nie mogę

**91 notek**

•

**chrisbastian**

> Anonimowy zapytał(a):
> 
> o co chodzi z evanstanem?

NO SEB OPUBLIKOWAŁ ZDJĘCIE CHRISA ~~, NA KTÓRYM WYGLĄDAŁ NA NIEŹLE WYRUCHANEGO~~ NA SWOIM INSTAGRAMIE I OTAGOWAŁ TO JAKO #DZIEŃDOBRYPRZYSTOJNIAKU

SORRY ZA TEN CAPSLOCK ALE JA NAWET NIE

#anonymous #evanstan #wychwalajmy wszelkie bóstwa

**21 393 notki**

•

**end-of-the-line**

Do wszystkich, którzy za wszelką cenę próbują znaleźć niegejowskie wytłumaczenie tego zdjęcia z instagramu Sebastiana: **przestańcie**. To było bardzo odważne, ujawnić się w ten sposób i nie musicie „bronić ich cnoty” czy cokolwiek wam się kurwa wydaje, że robicie, wpychając im heteroseksualność do gardeł.

Wasi ulubieńcy to geje. Koniec kropka.

#hannah mówi #chris evans #sebastian stan #serio niektóre te wytłumaczenia ja nawet nie będę

**17 934 notek**

•

 **Q** : Są z nami dzisiaj gwiazdy najnowszego filmu o Kapitanie Ameryce: panie i panowie, Chris Evans i Sebastian Stan!

[oklaski]

 **Evans** : Dobry wieczór, cała przyjemność po naszej stronie.

 **Stan** : Tak, właśnie.

[śmiech]

 **Q** : Nie przyszliście dzisiaj opowiadać o filmie, ale o pewnym zdjęciu, czyż nie?

 **Stan** : Tak, tak. [ze śmiechem] Sporo ludzi zalewa nas lawiną pytań i pomyśleliśmy, że mamy okazję coś na ten temat powiedzieć.

 **Evans** : Ładne zdjęcie, prawda?

 **Q** : Bardzo, bardzo ładne. No to opowiadajcie.

 **Stan** : Po pierwsze, to nie było coś, co stało się nagle, czy pod wpływem impulsu — próbowaliśmy, próbowaliśmy utrzymać to w sekrecie, ale to było strasznie stresujące, po prostu — nic przyjemnego. Ani trochę. Więc stwierdziliśmy z Chrisem, omówiliśmy to i stwierdziliśmy, no dobra, zróbmy to.

 **Q** : Jak długo—od jak dawna jesteście—

 **Evans** : O boże. Nie wiem, kilka tygodni po premierze?

 **Stan** : Coś koło tego, tak.

 **Q** : Czyli nie przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć do filmu? Okej, zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy wasz związek nie miał wpływu na ten w filmie—

 **Evans** : Nie, nie, absolutnie nie. Nie mamy żadnego wpływu na scenariusz.

 **Stan** : Poza tym, wyobrażasz to sobie? „Hej, Anthony, możesz tam wcisnąć scenę, w której całuję się z Chrisem? Bo jestem w nim szaleńczo zakochany.” Niee, nic by z tego nie było.

 **Evans** [z uśmiechem]: Szaleńczo zakochany?

 **Stan** : No, znaczy— [pauza] Nie byliśmy, o to chodzi. Właściwie dla mnie to się stało zupełnie odwrotnie.

 **Q** : To znaczy?

 **Stan** : No, mówiłem już wcześniej, że myślałem, że Bucky jest zakochany w postaci Chrisa od samego początku, no więc — sposób w jaki grałem tę postać wymagał przyglądania się Chrisowi, temu, co mówił i tak dalej, no i, cóż, Chris to nie Steve Rogers —

[śmiech]

 **Stan** : —ale on był taki super, tak wiele z siebie dawał — i wydaje mi się, że w pewnym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że — tak.

 **Q** : Chris, z tobą było podobnie?

 **Evans** : Nie zauważyłem — nie, nie, ale muszę powiedzieć, że zawsze mi się z Sebastianem fantastycznie współpracowało, to była zawsze duża uciecha i w pewnym momencie zaczęło być fajnie też poza planem, no nie wiem.

 **Q** : Pomówmy więc o scenie pocałunku. Czy uczucia ułatwiły wam sprawę, czy wręcz przeciwnie—

 **Evans** [ze śmiechem]: Nie, musisz zrozumieć, że w takiej scenie kamery są wszędzie, jest pełno świateł i generalnie jest dość sztywno, ani trochę romantycznie. Więc nawet jeśli — musieliśmy się po prostu skupić i wykonywać naszą pracę, to wszystko.

 **Stan** : Chris mi to ułatwił, wiesz, był bardzo cierpliwy, bardzo — musieliśmy kilka razy powtórzyć ujęcie, bo cały czas — bo nasze kości policzkowe, chyba mieliśmy potem takie same siniaki.

 **Evans** : Oj mieliśmy. Bardzo profesjonalne siniaki.

 **Q** : Chcielibyście coś jeszcze powiedzieć? Znaczy, to była spora niespodzianka, nie wiem, może macie coś przygotowane—

 **Stan** : Tak, tak, wydaje mi się — chcielibyśmy podziękować wszystkim za wsparcie, jesteście cudowni, to naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy, że jesteście gotowi nas wspierać. [pauza] No i jeśli, jeśli ktokolwiek z was poszukuje jeszcze siebie, jeśli musicie się ukrywać, pamiętajcie proszę, że to nic złego, że wszystko jest z wami ok i _my_ też będziemy was wspierać w byciu sobą.

 **Evans** : Sam bym tego lepiej nie powiedział.

•

**chrisbastian**

KANON

#evanstan #wyglądają na mega szczęśliwych razem #’szaleńczo zakochani’ bo skisnę zaraz

**5 817 notek**

**Author's Note:**

> Zachęcam do zostawienia kudosa na [oryginale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2501648).


End file.
